Marriages
In order to propose on Carminite, one Genasi will present the other with half of a Flat Zigzag Scallop shell, keeping the other half for him or herself. The couple will then either decorate their halves of their shells together, or will hire a professional to do so for them. The most traditional is a white shell with either Diamonds, or Carminite inlayed into it, however many couples like to personalize their shells with something more meaningful to them. Painted shells are common. Once decorated, the shells will be enchanted to show an image of the Genasi’s spouse on command. The shells are then strung on chains and wore around the neck, close to the heart, often along with other important charms. All Genasi weddings take place outside, so that the Genasi may be closer to their element. In addition, the different elements have vastly different ceremonies. If two different elements are getting married, their wedding will have traditions of both, but traditional Genasi weddings are as follows: Water Traditional Water Genasi Marriage Ceremonies take place during the night, after the sun has completely set and the stars have come out. They are held on one of the red beaches, close to the ocean. Several Water Genasi will make the sky rain around the perimeter of the area. The rain is then bewitched to change its color. Any color, other than black and grey, is considered traditional, although the most popular colors are blue, teal, yellow, and purple. It is important to note the the guests are not rained on. Mages cast Dancing Lights to illuminate the ocean. As well as in the rain cloud to keep the guests visible. Alternatively, the Genasi may decide to hang lanterns instead of casting of dancing lights. It then becomes someone’s job to light the lanterns before the ceremony starts. These jobs can be carried out by personal friends or family members of the genasi couple. However this is often impossible or impractical, and is often a hired position. Air Traditional Air Genasi Marriage Ceremonies take place during either dawn or dusk when the sky is filled with the most color. They take place in the mountains so that the Genasi can be closer to the clouds. Long, gossamer thin silks are hung everywhere, and flutter in the wind. The most common colors for these silks are purple and green. These silks are often woven weeks ahead of time by a friend of the couple or can be bought. The ceremony will start by the couple entering the area from the sky. They will perform a complex dance before plummeting to the ground as fast as they can holding hands. At the last second the couple will sharply turn up, landing safely on their feet. This is considered an extreme sign of trust. Fire Traditional Fire Genasi Marriage Ceremonies can be performed in either the day or the night. Regardless of the time of day, torches are light in lines leading up to the top of the volcano where the ceremony is held. At the entrance is a wall of fire with a five foot gap for guests to pass though. Inside, the whole area shimmers from the extreme heat. This job is less likely than others to be preformed by a friend, as it takes a skilled sorcerer to create and maintain. At the end of the ceremony the wall suddenly disappears and, fireworks are set off. These marriages can be extremely uncomfortable to any Genasi, especially those without fire resistance, and be quite stressful for those close to the wall of fire. They are not heavily attended by children. Earth Traditional Earth Genasi Marriage Ceremonies are held in the morning or afternoon. The couple and attendants will merge with gemstones of varying colors. The reflections is so powerful, that most Earth Genasi weddings must be held in the deep forest or the sun would be too overpowering. The ground is decorated with flowers specially grown for the day by either a professional, or personal friend of the couple. The types of flowers will vary based on the couple’s personal tastes, however, Roses, Hibiscus, and Birds of Paradise, are the most common. At the end of the ceremony, the newly weds will shape either stone or dirt in the shape of the flower they chose. The sculpture is then taken home and proudly displayed as a symbol of fidelity.